


Znudzony

by Tony_DallasEve



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Nuda, SMSy, SMSówka, Stagnacja, Studia, Teen Sherlock, Typowy Sherlock, W sumie bardziej, Zajęcia, dialogówka, komedia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve
Summary: Sherlock na studiach? Cóż, ja nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić innego scenariusza.Dla Olgie, jak zwykle - bo mogę, bo jest, bo chcę :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



11:21:15    Wszystko OK? John

11:21:31    Nie SH

11:21:37    To nie ma sensu SH

11:21:40    Zrób coś SH

11:21:44    UMIERAM SH

11:21:53    Mój umysł nie znosi stagnacji, wiesz o tym SH

11:22:01    Z każdą chwilą czuję, jak moja poczytalność znika SH

11:22:06    Sherlock, wysłałeś mi pięć SMSów w ciągu minuty. Nie umierasz, zostało Ci tylko pół godziny zajęć, na litość boską! John

11:22:10    To jest nudne. JA JESTEM ZNUDZONY! SH

11:22:12    Nie pięć. SZEŚĆ! Sherlock, co z Tobą jest nie tak?! John

11:22:18    A jestem niebezpieczny kiedy jestem znudzony, wiesz to, i musisz mnie stąd zabrać bo stanie się coś strasznego! SH

11:22:24    Wszystko ze mną w porządku! Jestem po prostu zbyt inteligentny na te zajęcia SH


End file.
